tears of memories
by fanny kagamine
Summary: "papah.. Ingat dengan mamah?" Tanya anak kecil itu sambil memelukku. Taukah dia perjuangan yang sangat berat aku lewatin dengan ibunya itu hingga akhirnya ibunya pergi untuk selamanya. Andai hal itu tidak terjadi mungkin aku, len dan lenka akan hidup bahagia.


Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya fanny (/-\)

Rated : M (ada Lemonnya)

Title : Tears Of Memories.

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Typo(s), Abal.

Pairing : KaitoxLenka

Don't like? don't read.

* * *

Kaito P.O.V

Aku berdiam diri ditempat duduk menatap seorang anak berambut pirang mirip dengan orang yang pernah aku kasihi.

"papah papah kenapa diam saja.." Tanya anak itu sambil menggoyah goyahkan tubuhku.

Aku langsung terbangun dari angan anganku. "hum.. Maafkan papah, len.."

"papah.. Ingat dengan mamah?" Tanya anak kecil itu sambil memelukku.

Taukah dia perjuangan yang sangat berat aku lewatin dengan ibunya itu hingga akhirnya ibunya pergi untuk selamanya. Andai hal itu tidak terjadi mungkin aku, len dan lenka akan hidup bahagia.

* * *

[_**Flasback on**_]

Normal P.O.V

Dihari itu saat lenka masih sekolah dan disaat itu hubungan kita tak pernah direstui oleh keluar kaito, shion dan keluarga lenka, kagamine.

Lenka telah pulang sekolah seperti biasa lenka selalu pulang bersama kaito hubungan lenka dan kaito dijalankan diam diam tak ada yang tau tentang hubungan mereka selama ini.

"lenka cepat~ nanti keburu sore" ujar lelaki berambut biru sejuk itu menarik tangan lenka keluar dari sekolah dan membawa lenka ditempat sepi yang tak jauh dari sekolah"

"iyah sebentar, kaito. Tapi hari ini kan kau sedang dijodohkan dengan kagami rin?" lenka menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis terisak.

"um? Aku tidak suka rin." kaito mengangkat dagu lenka dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir lenka, lalu kaito mencium lenka. "yang aku inginkan sekarang nanti dan selamanya, hanya kau lenka~"

Lenka menutup matanya dan melepaskan ciuman dari kaito. "kalau begitu! Miliki aku selamanya, kaito shion!" ujar lenka sambil menutup matanya.

"unh.. Kalau itu maumu tak apa.. Baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku lagi tidak pakai 'pengaman'" kaito tertawa kecil sambil menggoda lenka yang masih menutup matanya sambil blushing.

"aku siap tanggung resikonya!" jawab lenka sambil menarik scarf melihat lenka dengan tatapan bingung.

"baiklah, kalau kau hamil aku akan tanggung jawab, dan kita pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menghidupkan anak kita." ujar kaito sambil mencium paksa lenka.

"apapun itu bersamamu aku siap, kaito"

Dengan cepat kaito membuka baju lenka dan memperlihatkan kulit putih lenka yang mulus kaito meraba raba dada lenka, lenka mengerang yang membuat kaito makin nafsu.

Kaito membaringan lenka perlahan dan memainkan nipple lenka. Lalu kaito menghisap nipple lenka dan tangan yang satunya kaito meremas dada lenka.

"ahhh~ kaito!"

"kenapa kau sudah mulai?" Tanya kaito tetapi tak lepas dari menghisap nipple lenka.

"a-aku, kaito ahn~" desahan lenka semakin keras karena ulah kaito yang iseng tangannya berpindah ke daerah sensitive lenka.

"shhh, belum aku masukan jangan berteriak dulu.." kaito mengecup bibir lenka sekilas. "jadi boleh Sekarang?" lenka mengangguk pelan dan kaito nelepas celananya. "cepat buka rokmu atau mau kubukakan?" Tanya kaito dengan nada menggodanya.

"aku, aku b-bisa sendiri" perlahan lenka membuka roknya, kaito yang melihat lenka semakin nafsu dan langsung memeluk tubuh lenka dengan erat.

"lenka, tahan mungkin sedikit sakit" kaito mulai memasukkan 'barangnya' ke dalam tubuh lenka. Lenka mati matian menahan rasa sakitnya.

Lalu kaito menggerakkan pinggangnya lenka hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan kaito agar tidak terlalu sakit, tangan kaito memegang dada lenka memainkan nipple lenka kembali dan menjilat nipplenya.

"k-kaito, terus!" ternyata lenka menikmati permainan yang dilakukan kaito mempercepat gerakkannya hingga lenkapun tak kuasa mencapai batas klimaksnya.

"...cepat sekali kau klimaks lenka?" Tanya kaito sambil menjilat bagian sensitive lenka."manis~, tapi kalau Cuma kau klimaks kita takkan punya bayi"ucap kaito dan lagi lagi menggoda lenka yang blushing karena ulah kaito.

"...yalakukan saja lagi" dengus lenka sambil memajukan bibirnya dengan imut.

Kaito mulai memasukkan 'barang' nya kedalam tubuh lenka lagi menggerakkan dengan cepat erangan demi erangan dikeluarkan lenka.

"ngh, kaito"

Kaito merasakan dirinya hampir klimaks dengan gerakan dan hantaman terakhir kaito mengeluarkan cairan didalam lenka dan ternyata cairan itu mengenai rahim lenka.

Taukan akibatnya?

Setelah kedua pasangan kekasih itu kelelahan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin malam.

"aku antarkan kau pulang lenka?" Tanya kaito sambil mengelus rambut lenka.

"tapi... Nanti Pasti kaito dimarahi ayahku..." jawab lenka sambil merapihkan baju sekolahnya yang kusut dan terkena cairan. Kaito mengecup pipi lenka.

"biarkan saja.." kaito tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan lenka. "jadi ayo.."  
Kaito menarik lenka kearah parkiran mobil dan pulang kerumah lenka.

Ketika sampai dirumah lenka.

PLAK! Dell kagamine menampar putrinya Lenka yang ketauan pulang dengan kaito.

"berapa kali papah bilang! Jangan berhubungan dengan kaito bangsat itu!" lagi lagi dell menampar lenka dengan sangat keras. "tadi kau kemana dengan kaito?!"

"aku hanya jalan saja kok pah." ujar lenka gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"yakin?"dell menarik nafasnya. "kau keterlaluan lenka!berpacaran dengan kaito!"

"kenapa papah bermusuhuan dengan keluarga shion?" Tanya lenka. Lenka tak bermaksud apa apa tapi tamparan mengenai muka lenka lagi.

"meiko! Dia ibu dari kaito yang membuat papah gasuka!" lenkapun pergi meninggalkan dell ketika dell masih berbicara.

Dirumah kaito.

"...mama tidak abis fikir sama kamu, kaito! Udah berapa kali kamu tidak boleh berhubungan dengan kagamine! Apalagi lenka!" ucap meiko sambil meminim sakenya.

"mah, kaito punya pilihan sendiri untuk hidupnya kenapa dilarang" ucap ayah kaito membalas perkataan istrinya meiko.

"iya, mah aku punya pilihan dan aku mencintai lenka aku..." ucapan kaito terputus karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"keluarga kita membenci keluarga kagamine!" meiko melempar botol sakenya kearah kaito untungnya kaito cepat menghindarnya.

"kaito, masuk kamar.. " gakupo tersenyum kearah kaito lalu kaito pergi ke kamarnya.

Dirumah lenka merasakan dirinya mual nafsu makan bertambah dan membuat dell kebingungan dengan sifat lenka.

"lenka kau kenapa, nak?" dell membuka pintu kamar lenka dan melihat lenka sedang memeluk foto kaito."kaito? Kau kenapa?"

"tidak pah.." jawab lenka pelan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Dell keluar kamar lenka.

KRING KRING~

Handphone lenka berbunyi dan melihat layarnya terpampang nama "Kaito Shion" dengan cepat lenka menganggkat telfonnya.

"h-hallo kaito..."

"l-lenka kau baik baik saja? Ternyata perjodohanku diganti dengan hatsune miku bukan kagami rin" kaito sedikit berbisik ditelfon.

Lenka hanya menitihkan air matanya. "b-benarkah? Wah miku kan cantik, cocok dengan mu.." jawab lenka sambil tertawa hambar.

"...tidak, aku hanya mau denganmu, hari ini kau harus menjadi istriku, lenka kita akan pergi Sekarang!" lenka tercengang mendengarnya.

"baiklah.." lenka menutup telfonnya dan bersiap siap pergi tapi.

Lenka memeriksa dirinya memakai texpeks(?)(gatau tulisannya /hah) ternyata hasilnya lenka positive hamil. Lenka lalu membuang benda itu kedalam tong sampah dan dia kabur melalui jendela.

Dan ternyata kaito sudah ada di luar rumah lenka dengan menggunakan mobil.

"sejak kapan ada disini?" Tanya lenka sambil celingukan.

"rahasia, cepat masuk!" perintah kaito.

"iyah.." lenka masuk kedalam mobil.

"...kemana kita akan pergi, kaito.. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu" Tanya lenka gugup sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba tiba jatuh dari pipinya.

"o-oi kau kenapa? Kita akan pergi kerumahku waktu dulu dan disana kita hidup bersama.." ucap kaito sambil tersenyum kearah lenka.

"aku h-hamil.." lenka menangis dengan kerasnya.

"...kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya bagus dong? Aku akan mempunyai anak darimu." ucap kaito sambil mengelus kepala lenka.

Skip time.

Ketika kaito dan lenka sampai dirumah baru mereka kaito langsung merawat lenka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dan sampai akhirnya lenka melahirkan dan memiliki anak. Kaito dan lenka hidup bahagia senang susah mereka tanggung bersama hidup lenka bahagia bersama kaito.

"lenka, len sudah tidur?" Tanya kaito sambil mengelus tangan lenka.

"s-sudah.. Memang kenapa?"

"mari kita buat anak lagi." kaito menyinggungkan seringai-annya.

"...hah?!" lenka langsung memundurkan tubuhnya tapi tertangkap oleh kaito.

"jangan kemana kemana, lenka hanya milik kaito~" kaito langsung mencium lenka dengan nafsu.

"ahh hmph.. M-maaf, mph.. Jangan Sekarang." jawab lenka gugup sambil mendesah. Kaito melepaskan ciumannya dengan kecewa.

"baiklah..oyasumi lenka.." kaito mengecup jidat lenka. Dan lenka kaito tertidur disebelah anak mereka kagamine len.

* * *

**2tahun kemudian.**

TOK TOK-

"sebentar" lenka membuka pintu rumah dan yang diliat dia adalah sosok ayahnya dell kagamine. "ayah?" Tanya lenka tak percaya.

"dimana kaito?! Kau telah memiliki anak kan?!" kesabaran dell sudah habis. Tak lama kaito pulang dari kuliahnya dan pergi berkerja tetapi. "dasar. Brengsek!" dell mengantam pipi kaito dengan kepalan tangannya.

"ugh.!" kaito menahan rasa sakitnya darah keluar dari bibirnya.

"ayah hentikan, kaito sudah bertanggung jawab atas aku, aku sudah bahagia dengan kaito." lenka memeluk kaito yang jatuh karena hantaman dari dell.

"pulang lenka!" ujar dell dengan tegas.

"nggak,aku punya keluarga disini! Aku punya anak nggak mungkin aku pulang!" teriak lenka. Tapi dell menarik lengan lenka hingga lenka terjatuh dari jalan raya.

"LENKA!" kaito mencoba mendekati lenka dan ada truk bermuatan besar menabrak lenka. "lenka... " lirih kaito menggapai mayat lenka yang terlentang di jalan raya.

Dell hanya menyesali perbuatannya tersebut dengan cara menangis.

* * *

_**dipemakaman Lenka**_

"kaito, terimakasih... " ucap dell lirih sambil melihat kaito menggendong len dan menangis melihat batu nisan lenka.

"kaito, terimakasih sudah membuat lenka bahagia.." ujar dell membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"kaito, mamah tak menyangka perjuangan mu sampai sejauh ini atas lenka.." meiko mulai memeluk kaito yang masih menangis.

"...Sekarang kau rawat len ya, kaito" gakupo menyodorkan tissue kepada kaito."sudah kaito jangan terus terusan sedih.."

"...kalian tidak tau betapa sakit ditinggalkaj seseorang yang kalian sayangi!" bentak kaito. Len mulai menangis melihat papahnya berbicara dengan penuh penekanan.

"kaito, sadarlah.." ujar piko.

"jangan sedih atau membentak lenka Pasti tak tenang apalagi melihat len menangis melihat kau seperti ini." ucap luki sambil mencoba menggendong dari kaito.

"kau tidak sendiri kaito.. Kami sangat menyayangimu..." ucap gadis bernama miku tunangan kaito eh mantan.

Kaito mencium nisan lenka dan berpamitan pergi. "aku janji kita akan bersama lenka... Disurga selamanya.." ucap kaito lirih sambil menghapus air matanya.

Mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman Lenka Kagamine.

"sayonara, Lenka~"

[_**Flasback off**_]

Kaito P.O.V

"papah.. Ingat dengan mamah?" Tanya anak kecil itu sambil memelukku.

Aku mengusap rambut len dengan lembut."iyah, aku sangat merindukan mamahmu.." aku mengecup kening len.

"kalau begitu kita menengok mamah dipemakaman.." anak kecil itu tampak mirip dengan lenka dan selalu mengajakku ke pemakaman lenka jika aku merindukan lenka.

"baiklah.." aku menggendong len sampai kepemakaman.

Skip time.

Aku mengecup Nisan bertulisan 'Lenka Kagamine' dan memberikan bunga untuk lenka.

"Sekarang Rindu papah pada mamah sudah terbalaskan 'kan?" aku tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"iyah sudah len.." aku menggendong len dan meninggalkan pemakaman lenka.

Selamat tinggal, Lenka Kagamine~

* * *

Huahh.. Akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi~  
Jangan lupa direview ya '-')/ *kissu /hah*


End file.
